


The Papers Want To Know Whose Shirts You Wear

by athriax



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5653885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athriax/pseuds/athriax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's dedicated himself to making sure Finn starts his days sticky and happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Papers Want To Know Whose Shirts You Wear

**Author's Note:**

> For Iva, who peer-pressured me. And Ari who is always willing to spellcheck my sins. Title from "Space Oddity" because of my being an asshole. Five long, ficless years, and Poe Dameron's awful fucking face is what drags me back in.
> 
> (Just FYI this fic starts out with some mild, short lived somnophilia so be cautious if that's not what you're into.)

It’s his first day off in more than four months, and Poe can’t keep the spring out of his step.

It’s obscenely early and the corridors of the base are mostly deserted, but Poe does pass some people on the way back to his barracks. Stragglers hauling themselves back from celebrating their own days of leave, and the unlucky technician or two on their way to morning shifts.

His sunny grin is met with uniform halfhearted glares from all of them.

He doesn’t blame them. Their mornings aren’t going nearly as well as his.

He’d groaned himself awake at 0500, prodded from his place in Finn’s arms under a mountain of blankets by the incessant beeping of his datapad, alerting him to the daily patrol reports and summoning him to the war room for a briefing with General Organa. He’d carefully maneuvered himself out of Finn’s sleeping embrace and pulled on the first clothes he came across, stumbling out of their room while still struggling into a shirt he’d been only mostly sure was actually his.

The General had greeted him distractedly, but not without warmth, beckoning him to her side and bringing up holos of different sectors Blue Squadron had been patrolling for the past week.

“Still quiet,” she’d said, a faint moue of displeasure dragging her expression down.

“Too quiet,” Poe contended, staring harder at the holos, trying to will The First Order out of hiding and into his crosshairs. The General had glanced at him sideways, expression clearing and a smile tugging at her lips as she took in his appearance. Not his shirt then after all.

“When’s the last time you had a day off, Poe?” She’d asked, cutting off the holoprojector and turning to him with her arms crossed.

Poe had shrugged. He hadn’t been sure. There’d been too much to do, too many ships to repair, too many pilots to train, too many searches to run. The last few months were a blur of activity and exhaustion interspersed with cheering Finn through physical therapy and worrying about Rey and trying to keep his heart under control.

General Organa’s smile had turned knowing and she’d clapped him gently on the shoulder.

“Get some sleep, Commander. That’s an order.” She’d said, dismissing him with a smile that was for once more sly than sad, and it’d been early enough that no one else was around, so Poe had leaned in and smudged a grateful kiss across her cheekbone before escaping out the door.

And now here he is. Standing outside the tiny apartment he’s shared with Finn for the past four months, with nothing but warm sheets and lazy morning kisses waiting for him.

BB-8 greets him with a soft beep when he keys the door open, rolling away from their power station and bumping affectionately against his knees.

“Morning, buddy” he grins, reaching down to rub a hand over the droid’s head.

“Think you could do me a favor and go visit Jess or Snap today?” Poe asks, squatting down so they’re level. “I kind of have some plans.”

BB-8 rolls back a step, giving Poe a long searching look before letting loose a series of whistles that are the Binary equivalent of a giggle. Poe’s grin widens and he opens the door again so the little droid can go whizzing down the hall in search of their objective.

And then it’s just Poe and Finn and Poe’s half formed plans about how he wants this morning to go.

Finn’s right where he left him, curled up under the blankets and wrapped around Poe’s pillow as tight as the vines that grow through the trees back on Yavin 4. He looks soft and content and calm in sleep the way he rarely does when he’s awake, and sometimes it steals Poe’s breath away just to look at him.

Poe lets himself stand there for a minute staring like an idiot before stripping off the shirt (definitely not his) and shimmying his way out of his pants and underwear.

The cocoon of blankets is warm with Finn’s body heat when he crawls back inside, and Finn’s bare torso stretches out before him, the smooth muscles of his abdomen disappearing under the low slung sleep pants that are definitely Poe’s.

Poe’s never been an early riser. He’s by nature a night owl and no amount of time in the fleet has managed to train it out of him, but the past few months have seen him awake before D’Qar’s sun has peeked over the horizon. Partly because of the amount of work he’s been fitting into his days, but also in an effort to make sure he’s awake before Finn.

Finn who’s spent his whole life waking up at ship standard 0500 and is almost obnoxiously alert and chipper moments after having been asleep.

Finn who Poe likes to coax awake with slow, drugging kisses, sliding their bodies together until Finn tenses with wakefulness and then sighs, relaxing back into the thin mattress and sliding his hands up to tangle in Poe’s hair.

Poe's dedicated his mornings to making sure Finn starts his days sticky and happy and he aims to improve on that experience.

Poe carefully maneuvers the pants down over Finn’s hips, letting them tangle around his feet and biting his lip a little at the sight of Finn’s cock, flushed and full with morning hardness.

It’d taken a while for Finn to be comfortable with the idea that he wasn’t going to embarrass himself in front of Poe while they did this.

The first time he let Poe get him off he’d looked just as worried as he did pleased and Poe’s done his best to banish that worry. They’ve ground themselves to completion both clothed and unclothed countless times since and Finn has expressed desperate, gasping wishes to go further, to have whatever Poe wants to offer him.

But Poe’s put it off until now. Wanting to be able to give the broadening of Finn’s horizon’s the time it deserves.

And now he has it.  

Poe gently brings one leg up and swings it over Finn’s stomach, straddling him, ass snug against the cradle of his hips. Finn doesn’t even begin to stir and Poe sends a silent prayer of thanks to whoever’s listening that they’ve both been exhausted lately.

The lube he keeps in the top drawer is cold when he spreads a dollop across his fingers and he bites back a shocked hiss, catching his bottom lip between his teeth and bringing his fingers around to his opening.  

He hasn’t had the opportunity to do this in a while and he takes his time, working himself open slowly and feeling his cock stiffen and fill. Poe keeps his eyes on Finn’s face, taking in the way his dark eyelashes are fluttering against his cheeks and he’s mumbling little half audible noises, hips twitching very shallowly upwards against Poe’s skin.

Poe’s never seen anyone more deserving of happiness and good things, he thinks, working a third finger into himself and biting down hard on his lip. He hopes he’s a good thing.

He finally deems himself ready and pours a little more lube out into his palm, rubbing his hands together to warm it before slicking it up Finn’s cock. Finn twitches and groans beneath his gentle ministrations and Poe freezes until he settles down again.

Lifting himself up on his haunches, Poe gets a hand around Finn’s cock and lines the head up with his opening, sinking down onto it, unable to hold in his soft winded groan.

He goes slow, sinking down a couple centimeters and then lifting himself back up before he sinks down a couple more. He’s breathing hard and looking down at Finn through his lashes and his eyes keep wanting to fall all the way shut, so he almost misses the moment when Finn goes from dreaming to awake.

His eyes snap open and his hips snap up and _god_ he’s thick and Poe can’t help the low moan, one part pain and many parts pleasure that comes from somewhere deep in his chest as he chases Finn’s hips back down and seats himself fully.

“Poe? Poe, oh god, what are you- _oh god,”_ Finn gasps, rolling his hips up again in a way that seems beyond his control and setting off a burst of stars across the inside of Poe’s eyelids.

His voice is sleep roughened and his big brown eyes are wide as saucers and his hands have already reflexively sought out a place at Poe’s hips and Poe _adores_ him. Wants to let him know just how much.

But he can’t find the air to talk just now, let alone breathe, because Finn’s still moving in little, unintentional, trembling jerks that are fast on their way to driving Poe crazy.

“Hey, hey,” he says, pressing his hands down against the flat, quivering plane of Finn’s stomach. “Calm down, soldier boy. Let me show you something,” he says, with a breathless grin, petting soothingly at Finn’s stomach and rocking forward a little on his cock.

“There’s more?” Finn gasps, his hands clamping down a little harder on Poe’s hips. Poe makes a noise that’s half shivery laugh, half punched out groan.

“Yeah, baby. There’s more,” he says, smiling as he pulls himself together and lifts up a little, stopping with just the head of Finn’s cock still inside before dropping himself back down into Finn’s lap.

Finn makes a noise like he may have just swallowed his own tongue and scrabbles harder at Poe’s hips. Fingers biting in a way Poe knows is going to give him bruises he can carry with him, little mementos of Finn’s pleasure.  

“Relax,” Poe says, prying Finn’s hands from his skin and lowering them to either side, twining their fingers together, pressing their linked hands into the mattress. He lifts himself up and drops again, starts working up a rhythm, letting his eyes fall closed this time and listening to the choked off noises Finn is making.

Finn never lets himself be loud, no matter how good Poe makes him feel. A product of being taught that sex is shameful and prohibited, Poe assumes. But Poe is loud. Maybe a little too loud if you ask the rest of the barracks, but he can’t help it. Especially not now with Finn beneath him and inside of him and trying so hard to stay still and quiet.

Poe moans and very nearly whines at how good he feels, how good Finn fills him up, and his cock jerks and drools precome over his own stomach when he manages to pry his heavy lids open again and finds Finn staring up at him, eyes blown black, and lips parted, and looking at Poe like he hung the stars in the sky.  

“Poe, Poe, _Poe,_ ” Finn is chanting under his breath, and Poe can’t help the fucked out grin that spreads over his face at that. The private, pleased thrill he gets every time Finn says his name like it’s the only one that matters.

Poe lifts himself up and clenches around him, making the next roll of his hips a slow, filthy drag, and Finn loses the last of his self imposed control, rolling his hips up sloppy and hard and rubbing over Poe’s prostate completely by chance.

Poe grunts and falls down to his elbows, changing the angle enough to have them both gasping, Poe’s cock trapped between them and so hard it’s starting to hurt.

And Finn is right there, biting his lip and swallowing back the noises he wants to make, and how can Poe not kiss him then. Stealing his bitten back gasps and low groans right out of his mouth and keeping them for himself.

“Poe, I’m gonna-” Finn gasps, and yeah, Poe kind of figured, from the way his hips are starting to stutter against Poe’s ass, and he pulls himself back enough to give Finn a dazed smile.

“It’s okay,” he assures him. “This is for you, this is all for you.”

And it really is. Poe’s pleasure is secondary to Finn’s here. Is always secondary as far as Poe’s concerned because he wants to give Finn _everything._

But Finn makes a frustrated noise and snakes a hand down between them, getting a hand around Poe and working him slow and tight, the way he’s learned Poe likes, and god. Poe must have done something wonderful to deserve this beautiful man with his big, puppy paw hands and the shy, smug smirk on his face as Poe shudders in his hands.

Poe clenches and rocks his hips in retaliation and the smugness morphs into stunned, wide open pleasure as Finn tips over the edge.

Poe can feel his cock jerking deep inside and the way the hand Finn has around Poe tightens involuntarily until he’s coming too. Vision whiting out and tunneling a bit around the edges, ears ringing a little as he collapses against Finn’s heaving chest.

They lay there for the space of a few heart beats, still twined together as sweat and Poe’s come cool between them. Finn’s hand is in his hair, fingers playing aimlessly with his curls, and it takes Poe a long moment to convince himself to lever up and to the side, groaning at the separation.

“That was-” Finn starts.

“Yeah,” says Poe, nuzzling closer to Finn and pressing a soft closed mouth kiss against his shoulder. He cracks one eye open and blows a wayward curl out of his way to look at Finn. Finn who’s giving him one of those rare, completely carefree smiles.

The kind that light up his whole face and drag Poe just a little more deeply in love with him.

Poe swallows hard and musters up a grin of his own.

“Thank you,” Finn says, and Poe pretty much has to kiss him then, sliding his hands around the back of his neck and drawing him down to nip at his full bottom lip.

“We have the rest of the day off,” Poe informs him, murmuring the words against his lip.

“What should we do?” Finn teases, drawing back enough for Poe to see the happy sparkle in his eye.

“ _Sleep_.” Poe answers, insistently, throwing the covers over both of their heads and muffling the sound of Finn’s laughter.

As far as days off go, this one is exemplary before the sun’s even risen.   

 

  



End file.
